Slender FT Style 2
by MilkPowah
Summary: Sequel to Slender FT Style! YAY! ENJOY! DISCONTINUED! SORRY! BLAME INA!
1. Chapter 1

**Slender FT Style: Erza's Back**

**Chapter 1: FORCED**

**Ina: Sequel to Slender FT Style!**

**Me: Shhh...**

Erza had been forced to live with Slender. It threatened her that if she ever made her presence to her friends, they would be killed in front of her. She could not risk that at all. Gray and Lucy were exceptions since the other members of the guild had considered as psychos. They would never believe their words, that was what Slender and her believed. Talking to both of them made her feel secure. She had heard from them that Natsu was dead. She could not believe it especially when she believed that Natsu would come and rescue her but it seemed that hope had vanished upon receiving the news of the deaths of Natsu, Jet, Mirajane and Lisanna.

She nearly screamed as she spun her head around only to be greeted by Slender. It was standing behind her, staring at her with his no face. She was trembling. What did it want from her? She could guess a couple of ideas and those ideas were terrifying as hell. She had to comply to whatever tasks she had been given from that creepy no-face monster. Legend, it considered itself. Communicating was hard especially when it had no mouth to begin with. It was hard to understand its demands since it just stood there, doing nothing.

_Serve me tea, slave. _It tele-communicated. Erza could just nod. She was not going to risk her friends' life due to her stubbornness. At least Slender gave her the access of going out to meet her two friends, Lucy and Gray. It was amusing to see Erza serving it tea with such a tattered plain and dirty dress. It was undeniable stupid for her to think that it would spare her friends. It kept quiet as usual. He could not laugh out loud or within himself. It was hard for him to laugh since it had not been laughing for centuries.

_I'm a legend, slave... Remember that. You're nothing but a pathetic slave of mine. You do great for now. As a reward, you're free to meet those two crazy creatures that you called them friends. Tell me slave... Is this friendship important to you? Meeting such stupid and crazy creatures seems to make you happy... Tell me, slave... How does feeling happy can make you feel free?_ It spoke once more (of course using tele-communication). Erza was speechless. She could not explain since she was bad with words. She doubted that Slender would understand. It could not understand the meaning of friends let alone happy. She remained silence, not answering at all. She excused herself just to meet her friends. Thank god that Slender gave her the permission to do so.

"Gray... Lucy... So how are the others?" Erza whispered as softly as she could. She was forbidden to ask about the well-being of her other friends. Gray was grinning all the way as Lucy told her about the well-being of the others and the events that had taken place. For Erza, it was saddening since she could not join in the fun plus she had been regarded as dead. She really wanted to come back to the guild to smile and joke around. The death of four friends had yet to die down. She could not move on from there. Each night would receive nightmares that involved the four of them. They blamed her for their deaths. Guilt was what she had been carrying all these time.

"Hey... Erza, why don't you come back home?" Gray asked. Erza could not tell them the reasons. Slender would slay them and she would never ever get to live her life anymore if her friends died. She told a lie, a very huge one in fact. Her lie was a completely lie. There was no hidden truth in her words. She did not hint anything to them. She stated a lie. That lie alone was more than enough to be able to take her life. She was holding onto a small hope, a very tiny one. It was close to impossible!

Lucy was still hugging that dirty and blood-stained pillow. "Erza Pillow remind me of Erza!" she exclaimed as she tossed the pillow into the air and caught it. She looked so elated. It seemed that her memories for Natsu and the rest had been buried deep down. Her memory for Erza was still fresh, wait... fresher than ever. It was a good thing, to Erza's opinion. She did not wish Lucy to suffer more. Being crazy was already sufferable enough. Gray kept blaming himself for Natsu's death. He was not in the wrong. He was not in the situations at all. He was not there to witness Natsu's death.

Erza had to pinch herself from blurting out some secrets. She wanted to get out from the forest as soon as possible. Living with Slender was risky and downright scary. It could take away her life anytime she wanted. She had lost most of her magic powers. Without magic, she would have been dead. Thank the god for letting her having a small amount of maho (magic). But however, she was unable to summon swords or re-equip. That sucked since she would not be using her powers but she do get some actions... although they were horrible.

_She had been assigned to kill innocent and helpless people. Slender had asked her to kidnap kids and slay every adult who happened to be with the kids. She was forced and threatened with the life of her friends. She had to mask herself in order to be caught. Although she wished to be caught so that she would be simply executed but she would be saved from that creature. Slender had sternly warned her that if she were to get into trouble, she would be saved from it. _

She chewed her bottom lip and started to fidget a lot. "Erza... I... love-" Gray stuttered but was being cut-off with the presence of Slender. It seemed that Slender was wanting for her help...No, it seemed that it wanted help from the trio. She hated it. It was dragging her current two best friends down to hell with her. She protested but was earned with such a hard slap.

Gray had slapped Erza! Erza was horrified, angry and sad. Gray had slapped her. But why? She let her tears rolled down her eyes as she retreated away from Slender and the two friends. She was wiping her tears off when she met something or someone.

**That's all! Short, I know! **

**Ina: ...**

**Me: What?**

**Ina: It's... short...**

**Me: I know... SO?**

**Ina: ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Slender FT Style: Erza's Back**

**Chapter 2: Misunderstanding**

**Ina: MY GOSH! It's been so long since we last updated right, Kakak?**

**Me: Yup! Sorry dear friends! Due to our laziness... Anyway... ENJOY!**

**Ina: You're the lazy one!**

**Me: Speak for yourself...**

Gray was heartbroken and confused. Heartbroken for slapping her... Wait... "Why did I slap her?" Gray asked himself as he stared at the dark path where Erza had ran off to. He could not figure why he had slapped her. He remembered that she was just trying to protest... She had done nothing wrong but why did he slap her? He let out a growl. He did not slap her. Something was controlling him, his body. He turned to Lucy whom looked so scared.

Slender continued on standing on that very spot as he watched the beautiful expressions given off by both crazy people. As much as it wanted to smirk, it could not since it had no freaking bloody mouth. It always wondered how on Earth it could exist. Its parents... it had no memories of. It doubted that it had parents. 'Erza... You're going to regret that... You can't run away from me because... you're mine! MINE!' Slender thought as it teleported to the other part of the forest.

Erza stopped to take her breathe. Her cheek still stung, even more painful. She had been slapped by Gray, her best friend and nakama (although she had other feelings for him but she won't admit it). Just as she was about to turn back, Slender appeared in front of her. She shrieked as she backed up. She continued to back up, wondering where are the trees.

'Die...' Slender tele-communicated. Erza could hear the harsh and loud splashes coming from somewhere near her. She assumed that it was the waterfall that she always used as her drinking source. She certainly did not wish to drink the water that looked as if shit had taken place (by the way, it was given by Slender). Slender remained at its place as usual. Erza knew better. After living with it for a few weeks, she had some secrets about Slenderman.

That creature always made a clone to trick the victim. It would then re-appear in front of him/her as soon as he/she turned around. And it would simply slay them and eat them. Erza really did not wish to die especially when she wanted to share the weaknesses and strengths about Slenderman. She could have done that earlier but she was slowly becoming a coward.

'I no longer hold the 'Titania' title... I'm not the strongest mage... I'm just a coward and a dog to that son of a bitch... I'm useless... I'm weak... I should have died... I should have committed suicide. Natsu died... because of me. It's all my fault... MY FREAKING FAULT!' Erza screamed in her mind. She clenched her fists as she spun around, expecting Slender to be in front of her.

However she did not met it. Thinking that she was safe, she let out a sigh of relief. But however that sigh became a scream as she felt such a force pushing her over the edge. She widened her eyes as she lost her balance. She never knew that there was a cliff. When she drank the fresh water from the waterfall, there was no cliff. She remembered every single detail of that waterfall place. She blinked her eyes once as she felt cold air surrounded her. The only thing she could hear was the gushing sound coming from the waterfall.

She spun her body around so that she was facing down. She let out such a super-high pitched girly scream that could make anyone's ears exploded. There were spikes below her. 'Was this an imagination? Is this an illusion? It SHOULD be! I must believe that it's just an illusion...' She was forcing herself to believe the fact that it was just an illusion. However the sight betrayed her. She was slowly sinking to despair. She was going to a puny girl. That determination, the power... were seeping out of her body. 'Was this the end?' she closed her eyes, waiting for that sharp and quick pain.

Slender watched with amusement. It was sitting down on a chair. It loved watching Erza, its personal maid and slave tossing and turning around with beads of perspiration trickling down her face. It loved that horrified expression. It loved the whimpers coming from her. It really wished to chuckle, laugh, insult and boast so that she could hear it but too bad... it had no mouth to begin with.

Its existence... Slender, itself, had some doubts about its existence. It had been a legend and a myth for so many many years. It had been tracking down kids to molest and eat them for years. It lived in the forest so that it could kill its victims easily. However, it was getting worried. It had heard from some people (it was disguising itself with a face mask and a big coat when going to town to buy some food for Erza) that the forest was going to be cut down. As much as it did not wish to admit due to its proudness (and legend), it really loved its home. 'Why am I in this planet? Why do I exist? What is my purpose of me being here? Why can't I smell and taste? Why must I eat so weirdly. Why must I absorb the souls of human beings from my so-called arms which were attached with super glue on the back? Why must I have super long arms? Why must I do not have any nose, ears or mouth? Why must my eyes were attached on the neck although it was camouflaged?' it had been asking itself these useless questions.

However it had learnt from the other creatures (which it had eaten) that the only way to become a human was to eat like five million souls. It had eaten like only three million souls although it had been living for like a thousand years. Its goal was to become a human. To be able to taste and smell and hear... it was those senses that drove it to this dark path. It never knew that there was a much more easier way than doing this, however those creatures which lived in its body remained quiet.

**AND THAT'S ALL PEOPLE~! SORRY IF WE KIND OF NOT UPDATING THIS SOONER. IT'S SHORT BUT HEY I NEEDED IDEAS. INA IS NOT HELPING ME AT ALL! SHE DOES WAS TO WATCH KHR, KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN~! ALL SHE DOES WAS TO DAYDREAM AND STARE AT THE HIBARI KYOUYA FOR MANY MANY HOURS! SHE'S NUTS!**

**Ina: Jelly sis? **

**Me: Why should I?**

**Ina: Hibari is mine!**

**Me: ...**

**Ina: Oh yah... Did I mention that I have finished watching the series already?**

**Me: WHAT?!**


End file.
